Surprise In May
by Morine123
Summary: JAM Fluff! One-shot. Pam has only one week left in Scranton and Jim has a surprise for her! Rating just in case. JAM FLUFF.


**JAM fluffy one-shot. Now Edited!**

Surprise in May

It was Saturday, May 17th; Pam had only one week left in Scranton before she had to leave for New York. She would only be gone for a few months, but it was still a long time apart from Jim. They already decided that every Friday they would take turns driving the two hours to see each other for weekends.

The alarm clock started ringing, Jim looked over at the clock, 6:00am. It was early, especially for a Saturday. But Jim had plans to do. He hit the off button on the alarm clock. He looked down, Pam's head was lying on Jim's chest, she was on her stomach and her arm was wrapped around Jim's chest. Jim's arm was around her shoulders and his head was resting on a pillow.

Just as Jim was turning the alarm clock off, Pam started to move around.

"Jim…why is your alarm clock waking me up?"

"Sorry, I um…I just forgot to turn it off I guess…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just let me sleep."

Jim laughed and then kissed Pam on the forehead. He waited a few minutes to make sure that Pam was asleep. Then he slowly and carefully got out of the bed, making sure that he didn't wake Pam up again. Before he left the room he kissed Pam on the forehead one more time and then pulled the comforter around her so that she wouldn't get cold.

He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He went to the living room and started moving some furniture around quietly to make sure that he didn't wake Pam. Then he walked to the storage closet. He got out everything that he bought the week before when he planned this.

He started to take everything out of boxes. He put everything out; he felt more organized this way. He was able to see everything a lot more clearly. He looked at the clock, 7:13am. He had been unpacking for over an hour. He started to set things up, but he was having some trouble. He looked at the clock, 7:48. It had been a little more then half an hour. He let out a big sigh, this was a lot harder then he thought it would be.

He decided to get started on breakfast. He wanted to prepare a big meal. He turned on the stove and waited for it to heat up a bit. It would be at least 15 minutes until it heated up enough. He started to get things out of the fridge. He also took a lot of things out of the cabinet. As he was doing this he dropped a bowl. He winced at the sound. Then he looked over to the bedroom door, it was still closed. He was happy that he didn't wake Pam up.

He looked back at the stove; he still had a few minutes. He went back into the living room and started to arrange more things around. While he was lifting a box, the bottom broke. He closed his eyes hoping that it didn't wake Pam. Then the kitchen stove started to beep. He ran over to it before it made any more noise. He looked back at the bedroom door, Pam must really be a deep sleeper.

He started to prepare the breakfast. He was focused on the food on the pan when he heard some noise coming from the living room. He turned the stove off for a second and put the pan back on the stove. Then he saw Pam sitting on the floor in the living room, trying to put the tree together.

Pam looked up from the fake tree. She smiled, "Merry Christmas Jim!"

Jim frowned and let out a small groan, "I wanted to surprise you."

Pam leapt up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Jim then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I _am_ surprised."

Jim then wrapped his arms around her waist, "But I wanted you to wake up and this all be ready."

"What made you decide to have a Christmas on May 17th? Or is it really December 25th and I've just been sleeping for a really long time?"

"Well…we didn't get to spend Christmas together because you went to your mom's. And I stayed in Scranton. And well you're going to be in NYC for three months. So why not have a Christmas?"

Pam smiled, "You didn't have to do this."

Jim finally smiled, "But I wanted to."

Pam then let go of her grip on Jim's neck and stepped away. Then she looked down at the fake Christmas tree.

"Do you always get a fake Christmas tree?"

Jim looked down, "Well…no. Normally I get a real tree. I mean I haven't gotten a real tree this year being that it's just been me. But they didn't sell real trees in May."

"You didn't have to get a tree…aren't these really expensive?"

"Don't worry about it."

Pam then started to sit down and read the instructions. "So how does this work exactly?"

"You don't need to do this. You can go back to bed and sleep a little bit. I'll bring you breakfast."

Pam let out a small gasp, "You were making breakfast?" Jim smiled "Wow, Jim Halpert actually making a proper breakfast. I am…wow. I am extremely proud that you have not yet burned the house down."

Jim smiled, "Why thank you." Then he looked down, "But to be perfectly honest I had no clue what I was doing. I tried to make some pancakes, with chocolate chips. But I really don't know if I was doing it properly…"

Pam smiled, "Do you want to finish setting up the living room or finish breakfast?"

"I guess if we want a proper Christmas breakfast, we will need a proper Christmas set up right?"

Pam smiled, "Right."

They started to set up the Christmas tree. After about an hour later they finally finished it. Jim collapsed onto the couch and Pam collapsed right next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and then Jim said; "Now I know why I just got a real tree every year. It's so much easier."

Pam laughed, "Yeah, but I feel bad for cutting down a tree. You know with global warming and everything."

"Well maybe next Christmas both of us will just have to share a tree, you know cut our carbon footprint in half."

Pam smiled at the idea, "Yeah." then Pam looked around the room, "Come on! We still have so much to do. We need to decorate the tree and set up everything."

Jim let out a small groan. "Yeah, you're right."

Pam got up and then took Jim's hand. Then they started to put on ornaments and everything. Once the tree was done Jim and Pam looked at the tree.

"We've done well Beesly." Jim said.

Pam smiled and then said, "Yeah, but your ornaments are so boring, we are definitely using mine next Christmas."

Jim let out a small laugh, "Okay."

They finished decorating the living room. It looked like a true Christmas. The window was high up enough that you couldn't see the green trees everywhere. Pam was putting some finishing touches all around the living room, and then Jim came up from behind Pam and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to start breakfast okay?"

Pam nodded her head, "Okay, I'll be there to help you in a second."

"Okay."

Jim gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then walked back towards the kitchen. He started to heat up the stove again. After a few minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder. Then he saw Pam holding her arm above Jim's head. Jim looked up, mistletoe. He smiled when he saw it. Then he looked back at Pam.

"Now you have you kiss me." said Pam happily.

Jim dropped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around Pam's waist, "Pam, you don't need a mistletoe for me to kiss you."

Pam laughed and then said, "Get into the holiday spirit!"

Jim laughed, "If you insist." Then he pulled her closer and started kissing Pam. Pam in return dropped the mistletoe and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. Then Jim pulled away slightly and whispered into Pam's ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both went back to making breakfast. About half an hour later they were done. They placed the chocolate chip pancakes on plates and brought them into the living room. Jim and Pam sat on the couch and started eating their pancakes.

Then Jim said, "These are actually pretty good."

Pam nodded her head, "They are. We make a good team."

Jim smiled, "Yeah we do."

They finished eating their breakfast. Then they put the dishes into the sink. Jim rushed into the closet to pull out a small, wrapped up box. Pam was already sitting back on the couch.

"Where did you go?"

Jim smiled, "I forgot the best part. Presents!"

Pam's smile slowly went away, "I didn't get you anything."

Jim smiled, "I got a perfect Christmas with the girl of my dreams, what more do I need?"

Pam's smile soon came back to her face. Jim then sat next to Pam on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. Then he handed Pam her present, "Merry Christmas."

Pam took the present and started to unwrap it. Under the wrapping was a small box. In it was a beautiful necklace. There was a silver chain, but on the silver chain was a real gold circle, it was the shape of a yogurt cap. On the back of it was engraved, "Don't forget us when you're famous."

Pam smiled, "Oh Jim, it's beautiful!"

Pam wrapped her arms around Jim and then kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

Jim smiled, "I don't want you to forget me when you're a big and famous artist in New York."

"I could never forget you."

"Good, because I really did not want to become a stalker."

Pam smiled and then Jim leaned down to kiss her. Jim pulled away and said, "And you didn't even need a mistletoe."


End file.
